


Distance Is A Bitch

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is kind of a loner college student, wears glasses, peacoats, beanies, and is just over all cute. He spends a little too much time on Tumblr, but who doesn't? He sees a cute boy on there and ends up getting a crush on him. They start talking but will things end well? Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime sighed, tossing his keys onto the table next to his bed. He yawned, removing his messenger bag and his glasses, setting the bag on his bed. “Ugh,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He put his glasses back on and frowned, hearing the silence in the room. ‘ _Looks like I’ll be alone for the night.’_  He thought. His roommate was often out. He was either helping his brother with his work, or studying in the library. Vic was a good guy, though. He’d actually become Jaime’s best friend here. Vic’s brother, Mike, was cool too, but they didn’t connect like he and Vic did.

Jaime slipped into something more comfortable (some sweats, an old hoodie, and some comfy socks) and turned on his laptop while he got himself a snack. He came back to his computer with some instant noodles and sat in the spinning chair, legs crossed, holding his noodles with one hand, close to his chest, and scrolled through the familiar blue site.

The silence ate away at him and he kinda shifted in his seat, one leg bent where his thigh was touching his chest and his foot was flat on the chair. He put on some Coheed and grinned, nodding his head along to the music. His eyebrows furrowed with a grin when he saw Vic’s URL and icon pop up on his dash with a picture of someone skateboarding. He chuckled and clicked on Vic’s icon, his blog opening up in a new tab.

Vic’s blog was your sterotypical skater blog. But along with that were some things that made up who exactly Vic was. That consisted of the occasional Tim Burton movie reblog, some good music, and maybe even a “hot girl” here and there. Jaime didn’t think they were hot, considering he swung the other way, but he wasn’t going to judge. His blog was no better. Jaime moved his mouse over to the link labeled, “Ask” and clicked on it. He started typing out a message that said,  _"thought u were supposed to be helping mike :p"_

Jaime starts looking through Vic’s blog and finally leaves it once he’s reblogged a picture of MCR from him. He goes back to his dash and sees he’s got a message in his inbox. A rare occurrance. He knows it’s Vic, though, so he clicks on it, eyes scanning over the words.

_"i am :/ just waiting for mike to stop flirting with the pizza boy lol"_

Jaime rolls his eyes and grins, typing out a response.  _"well i’ll leave u 2 to it then lmao you’ll be back by morning right?"_

_"mhm! see u later himes :)"_

Jaime goes back to his regular blogging, almost forgetting the instant noodles he’s got set down next to his laptop and has a couple bites. He looks at the time down in the righthand corner of his screen and his eyes almost buldge out of his head. Three am? Really? How th—

He sighs and takes off the black, thick-rimmed glasses from his face and rubs his tired eyes with the bottoms of his palms. He puts his glasses back on and the first post he sees is a text post from someone with the URL, “kiwikid23”. He doesn’t remember following this person and he  _really_  doesn’t remember using a number or numbers in a URL since at least middle school. He shrugs and reads the text post. It’s something that has to do with him (he’s assuming it’s a guy anyway) defending his friend “ninjaturtleswithlightsabers”. Okay, that’s probably the coolest URL Jaime has ever seen.

He decides to type in this person’s URL simply because it’s awesome, and he’s curious as to why this other person is defending him. He goes to their blog and immediately recognizes it as a photography/scenery/music blog. He grins, liking what he sees, and starts scrolling down their blog. Based on the sidebar, this person’s name is Tony.

What he sees when he looks back over to his posts breaks his heart. He’d gotten and anonymous message that told him that he was worthless and that he should go kill himself. Jaime furrowed his eyebrows in anger. /No one/ should /ever/ be told such a thing. But what really broke his heart was Tony’s response.

_"you’re right"_

Jaime covers his mouth in horror. There’s no reason someone should agree with something like that. He clicks on Tony’s ask box and clicks “anonymous” about ready to give him a mile long (well as long as the message counter will let him) message telling him that he’d only just started following him and he already knows how interesting Tony is, but Tony’s got a section of FAQs above the ask box. He decides to read them, not wanting to repeat someone elses mistakes with his message.

_Name: Tony_   
_Age: 19_   
_Location: New York_   
_Followers: More than I deserve. I’ll give you a hint; x,xxx_   
_Orientation: Gay._   
_Post a selfie?: No, I will not post a selfie. Deal with what I’ve got on here._   
_'Some form of hate': Chances are, I agree with you._   
_'Some kind of nice message to tell me not to think the way I do': Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate it, I really do, but it's not going to change my opinion. Sorry._

Jaime’s heart breaks all the more. He sighs and deflates a little. He goes back to the home page of Tony’s blog and clicks the “Follow” button. Afterwards, he sees a little link on Tony’s sidebar that says “Mugshots.” which makes him giggle a little. He swirls some noodles on his fork and clicks the link, seeing only two pictures. Both of which, Tony’s face is not really seen.

In one picture, he’s got his head looking down so his hair is covering his face, and in the other one, he’s looking to the side, but his eyes are covered by his hair. Jaime shrugs and decides that he’s got a cute nose and nice lips.

After that, Jaime closes out of Tumblr and shuts off his computer and decides that if he wants to get some actual work done on his English paper then he better sleep. He groans and goes over to the little kitchenette in the room and cleans out his bowl then plops down face first onto his bed. He decides it’s too comfy and just sleeps like that; doesn’t change, doesn’t put the blankets on. Just sleeps.

——————————

It’s been a couple months since he followed Tony, and if he really had to admit it, then he’s got the world’s biggest, most unhealthy crush on him. It’s a weird crush, though, since he’s never really seen his face. Seeing his Instagram posts and his text posts, and just watching his personality is one of the most endearing things Jaime’s ever seen. It’s become routine that he’ll check Tony’s blog at least once a day, sometimes every couple of days when he gets distracted by either a YouTube video or porn or some other thing. He knows it’s creepy, but the only other people that know about Tony are Vic and Mike. And they don’t judge because they’ve both had Tumblr crushes before. They know how it is.

When he wakes up that morning, he’s got a blanket covering him, which makes him grin.  _Thanks, Vic._ He’s always forgetting his blankets. He’ll give Vic shit sometimes for being too “mom-like” because he’s always looking after him. Vic doesn’t smack him for it anymore.

He looks over at the bedside table and sees his phone charging. He reaches one arm out from under the blanket and unplugs it from its charger with one hand, which brings up the home screen. It reads, “9:24 am”, and he furrows his eyebrows, groaning pathetically. He buries his face in his pillows for at least ten minutes (even if it feels like two hours), then turns his head back to his phone. He opens up the Instagram app and brings up the camera. He points it on his sleepy self and snaps a picture, putting,  _"why. am. i. awake."_  in the caption. He posts it to Tumblr and turns off his phone.

He reluctantly gets out of bed and looks over at Vic’s bed, seeing Vic’s shirtless back and his boxers, lying messily in his tangled sheets. His long hair is everywhere on the pillow which makes Jaime chuckle to himself. He stands and makes some toast, then goes over to his desk and turns on his computer.  _'Why not?',_  he thinks to himself. It’s Saturday. Might as well kill some time.

As soon as Tumblr loads, he looks up at his inbox, seeing that he’s got— Wait,  _ten_  messages?! How the hell?!

Just then a little alert down in the corner pops up saying ‘“ninjaturtleswithlightsabers” has followed you’. Then another right after saying the same person has “reblogged your post”, with a little preview of the selfie he’d just taken. His eyes widen, which makes him forget his glasses, so he runs over to his bed and puts them on, then clumsily runs back over to his desk, knocking over the wastebasket in the process. He freezes and looks over at Vic’s still sleeping form, and puts his hand on his chest and sighs in relief.

He clicks the little alert that takes him to Tony’s blog and the first post he sees is his selfie at the top. He blushes hard and clicks on it, checking the tags to see if Tony had said something about him. He lets out the most embarrassing squeak in the world at Tony’s tags.

_'wow i hope my future boyfriend is this cute in the morning'_

Jaime’s breathing hitches and he smacks himself, hard, on the cheek. This must not be happening, right? Right. That’s the only way to explain all this.

Next thing he knows, he’s on the floor with his face buried in his hands and Vic’s poking his tummy with his toe. “Himes? Why’re you on the floor?”

Vic’s sleepy voice is cute as hell, but he’s having a crisis here, can’t he see that?!

Jaime just points to the computer then covers his red face again. Vic looks over at Jaime’s laptop and gasps. “Is this Tony’s blog?”

Jaime’s head moves up and down, nodding. He doesn’t move his hands as he says, “Look at his tags.”

Vic’s quiet for a second and then he gasps. “Hime!! This is so cute! When did he follow you?”

"Today," Jaime mumbled behind his hands. Vic gets down on the floor in front of him and pulls his hands away from his face. Jaime’s literally the color of a tomato. Vic thinks it’s cute.

"Himes, do you know what this means? This means he thinks you’re cute. This means that if you message him, he’ll probably get all blushy and shy and shit!!" Vic beams excitedly.

"I dunno, Vic, what would I even message him? I’m probably not gonna do that, anyway,"

Vic gets up and walks over to his dresser and takes out some clothes and puts them on, then a beanie, and stands Jaime up to get him off the floor. “Well, you better figure it out. I’m gonna be in the library then I’ve got two classes, so I might see you for dinner, I might not.”

"Okay," Jaime sighs. Vic leaves with a wave, and a final call of, "GET IT!"

Jaime laughs and decides to stay in his hoodie and sweats all day. He goes back over to his laptop and stares at Tony’s tags, then refreshes the page, and hides his face again when they tags don’t magically disappear.

He leaves Tony’s blog and checks his inbox and every message is pretty much the same. They’re all anonymous and say something to the effect of,  _"ninjaturtleswithlightsabers reblogged your post!! and he thinks your cute! i ship it :)"_. Jaime’s face heats up again, then he grins at the most recent message.  _"u kno tony’s been trying to pluck up the courage to follow you for months now"._

…What. WHAT?!

Jaime goes back to Tony’s blog and see a text post that says,  _"finally followed him. it feels good. but im really nervous."_

Jaime beams and goes to Tony’s ask box and types out a message before he even realizes what he’s saying. Once he hits ‘send’, his eyes widen and he bangs his head on his desk a couple times. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he mumbles after every bang.

What was he even thinking? Tony could’ve followed anyone today. Maybe Tony just reblogged his post because he thought Jaime was nice to look at for the time being.

Jaime doesn’t know, but he better shut up before he loses it.

Before he knows it, he’s got a message. He feels like he’s stuck in molasses and his hand won’t move over to the mouse. He stares at the stupid red “1” above the envelope and squints his eyes. “Fuck it,” he mumbles, clicking on it.

He sees his own message that says,  _"um hi so i saw u reblog my selfie and i just wanted to say thank you… i love your blog btw"_ , and Jaime smacks his hand to his forehead. GOD. He’s so dumb sometimes. But then he looks down at Tony’s response and can’t help but giggle gleefully.

_"aw thank you! and uh well you’re cute… so i reblogged you :)"_

Just from the way he types, Jaime knows Tony is a really shy person. He’s just shocked that someone so appealing is following him, let alone talking to him, and this person has over a thousand, maybe even a couple thousand followers. He thinks of his whopping 354 followers and while he loves them dearly, he can’t help but feel inadequate.

They start talking for the rest of the day, and before they know it, they’re exchanging numbers. It feels like they were destined to meet, it seems. Sadly, Tony’s got to go because he has a photography project to do, and Jaime can’t help but swoon a little. He’s not sure why that’s so cute, but in the short five hours that they’ve been talking he decides that Tony is perfect. And adorable.

They say their goodbyes and Jaime stares down at the contact in his phone with a huge smile on his face. Even if nothing comes of this, which, in Jaime’s mind, it won’t, then he’s happy he’s made such a good friend in only one day. He can’t wait to see where this takes him.


	2. Cute Boys in Storm Trooper Suits? I Could Get Used to This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start moving along for the boys. Too quickly, perhaps?

Jaime’s heart broke a little. How could Tony think that of himself? And be so open about such a thought? Jaime didn’t have the best self-esteem either, but just coming out and saying, ‘I think I’m ugly,’ is the hardest thing in the world for him to do. Tony, though, said it like he was talking about the weather. Jaime took a deep breath and read the text over again.

_'nooo i dont really wanna post a picture or send u one because im p ugly so :p'_

How was he supposed to respond to this? Jaime’s never really seen Tony’s face, but he’s  _positive_  Tony is indeed  _not_  ugly. Not with his beautiful personality and great sense of humor. He sighed and started typing out a response, lying down on his stomach on his bed.

_'well i think thats impossible for u. you're so nice and just from talking to u i know you're cute'_

Jaime’s eyes widened.  _He did not just type that did he?_  Oh god, he is so dead. Tony’s text came faster than his previous one, which made Jaime turn tomato red. Tony was probably laughing at him all the way in New York. Jaime exhaled and covered his face for a minute.

"You okay, Himes?" Vic chuckled, putting his finger where he left off on his astronomy text book.

Jaime groaned.

"Tony?"

Jaime nodded. “Yeah. I may have slipped that I thought he was cute because I’m a fucking idiot.”

"Have you seen a picture of him?" Vic raised an eyebrow. He knows Jaime would’ve flipped the fuck out and shoved his phone in Vic’s face, so, he couldn’t have seen Tony’s face.

"Well, yes and no," Jaime sighed. Vic didn’t say anything, letting him continue. "I’ve seen his nose, lips, chin, jaw, and hair. But not his whole face."

"Hm. Lemme see," Vic said, getting up from his desk after putting a bookmark under the line he was reading. He sat next to Jaime on his bed and watched as Jaime pulled up the picture of Tony where he was looking away and his hair was covering the top half of his face.

"He’s got nice lips. I’d kiss him," Vic shrugged nonchalantly. Jaime glared at him. "Kidding! Sheesh, I’m just saying they’re very kissable. And his nose is just adorable. So, yeah, he’s probably extremely attractive."

"I know! That’s what I’m saying. I mean, he knows what I look like, I think it’s only fair if he sends me a selfie or something. I mean, I’m not gonna post it or anything. I’d just keep it to myself since I’d be the only one it was intended for." Vic gave him a look, smirking. "Yes, I’d show you," Jaime rolled his eyes. "Of course I’d show you," he chuckled.

"Better," Vic said, going back over to his desk and reading further. "I need to know in case he breaks your heart so I can fly out to New York and kick his ass."

"Oh hush, Victor," Jaime chortled. He looked down at his phone, finally checking Tony’s response.

_'you think im cute? oh um o///o well. thank u hi-me :)'_

Jaime giggled like a little girl.  _Tony was so fucking cute, jeez._

_'you're welcome! :D and i figured since you know what i look like then it'd only be fair if i got a selfie in return c; i won't post it or s/t if that makes u feel better'_

Jaime sighed again, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He should be studying for his calculus exam but instead he was texting Tony until eleven at night. Speaking of which, that meant it was like, two in the morning for Tony. Jaime instantly felt terrible making Tony stay up so late. He started typing out another text, telling Tony to go to bed, but his phone vibrated in his hand. He yelped embarrassingly, startled. He bit his lip and checked Tony’s text.

_'well you are correct mr. preciado. here. i went into the bathroom in my dorm so the lighting's kinda shitty, but i didn't wanna wake up my roommate :/'_

Jaime’s eyes widened and his heartrate picked up. He tapped his thumb on the picture and furrowed his eyebrows. He was pretty positive it was Tony since he saw the Tumblr dashboard in the background through the mirror, but… Tony was wearing a full Storm Trooper suit. Jaime barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. He started typing.

_'hahaha!! that's cute tone lol :) but also unfair :p and it explains why it took so long for u to respond haha'_

_'hehe c; fine, have an old picture since i'm all comfy in my bed now. too lazy to get up. this was taken at my parents house and this is their dog so haha'_

Jaime grinned tapping on which was quite possibly the most adorable photo he’s ever seen. It was Tony, of course, smiling and holding a beagle. He may or may not have squealed upon seeing said picture.

"What?" Vic asked, looking like Jaime’s squeal startled him. He’d pulled out a headphone and was glaring at Jaime expectantly. Jaime just beamed, unable to form words. Tony was the cutest boy he’d ever seen and his smile had shocked Jaime silent. Which was really hard to do, actually.

Vic rolled his eyes and came over to Jaime’s bed, looking at Jaime’s phone. “That’s Tony?” Vic asked, grinning. Jaime squeaked and nodded, his face hurting from smiling so hard. “Aww, he’s adorable! I like his smile,” Vic said, getting back up and going back to his desk. Jaime’s chest stopped moving all of a sudden. “Jaime, breathe,” Vic chuckled, having noticed Jaime’s smiling face looking down at his phone with one hand on his cheek.

"HE’S. SO. FUCKING. CUTE," Jaime exclaimed, typing furiously onto his phone.

_'tony oh my god that picture had me silent for more than two minutes, you're so cute im gonna die'_

_'nahh lol i gotta go to bed hedgehog head :) goodnight!!'_

Jaime grinned and shut off his phone. “He’s perfect,” he muttered, his head hitting the pillow. He fell asleep as soon as his eyes shut.

——————————

Jaime laughed, his phone pressed to his ear. Tony’s voice was really quiet and sweet, so Vic had to have headphones in again so Jaime could actually hear what Tony was saying.

"No, but I really wanna show you this song. I think you’ll like it. You said you liked softer stuff right?" Jaime asked into his phone. He had his acoustic in his lap and was tapping the strings nervously.

"Yeah! I love acoustic stuff. I like the stuff you post on your blog, too, but acoustic’s where my heart is, Himes," Tony said, the smile obvious in his voice. Jaime’s blog was a strict music blog (with the occasional shirtless guy), and often posted some original snippets of him playing his guitar. Just audio posts, no videos. He also didn’t sing, so what he was gonna do was really nervewracking.

"Need me to go to the library?" Vic suddenly asked behind him. Jaime turned around, seeing Vic with his bag slung over one shoulder. He knew how nervous Jaime was about his playing, especially singing, so he’d give Jaime his space when he needed it.

"You’re a life saver, Vic," he whispered. "Huh? Yeah, I’m still here, Tone, sorry," he giggled nervously. Vic winked and left the room, shutting the door softly.

"Sooo, are you gonna play me your fancy music, Mr. I’m-Talented-As-Hell?" Tony chuckled.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, yeah, um, I’m just nervous." Jaime blushed. "This is my first original full song, which includes me singing. So, if my voice is terrible, don’t hesitate to hang up on me," Jaime said shyly, putting his phone on speaker.

"Well, if your singing voice is as nice as your speaking voice, then we’ve got nothing to worry about here, do we?" Tony said, the smirk obvious.

Jaime laughed, cheeks impossibly red. “Right, uh, so, it’s called, ‘I’m The Secret’,” he said, tuning his guitar one last time before clearing his throat.

As he started playing, Tony grinned, bobbing his head along to the tune. His roommate, Mat, chuckled from his bed, laptop sitting on his thighs. “That ‘aime?” he whispered, his thick Sheffield accent having completely eliminated the ‘h’ in Jaime’s name.

Tony nodded, smiling, then froze when Jaime started singing. He clutched his phone tighter and blushed hard. Jaime’s voice was silky and smooth, but a little shaky from his nerves. Tony couldn’t help the giant grin that plastered itself onto his face. He didn’t think this spiky-haired boy could get any cuter, but apparently he had.

The song sounded like it was starting to end, as it was mainly Jaime singing, Tony was stunned silent.

"So, uh, y-yeah… Um," Jaime mumbled, setting his acoustic down next to him. He stripped off his hoodie, grimacing at the thin sheet of perspiration he’d accumulated from being so nervous. "Tony?" he asked, hearing nothing on the other end of the phone. "Tone?" he asked, frowning, looking at his phone to see that, no, Tony hadn’t hung up. Then—

"Jaime, that was… That was incredible," Tony said, truly shocked. Mat looked at Tony with a smirk and laughed. "My roommate is laughing at me because I’m blushing really hard, but seriously, that was… Wow."

"Really?" Jaime grinned, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Yes, I think you should definitely post it. A video, this time," Tony grinned, moving his phone to his other ear.

"A v-video? I dunno if I can do that, Tone…" Jaime sighed, getting nervous again.

"I think you can. Because if just hearing that song made me wanna kiss you more than I already do, then think of how many notes it’d get," Tony grinned.

Jaime was silent on the other end, which made Tony turn bright red.

"Smooooth," Mat chuckled, typing away at his history paper.

"Shut up, Mat—"

"You wanna kiss me?" Jaime grinned.

"W-Well, I-I mean, y-yes? Um…" Tony mumbled, hiding his face in his hand. "God, I’m so dumb."

"You’re not dumb. Wanna go out some time?" Jaime beamed, suddenly getting more courage than he’d had in his entire life. "I-I mean well, not some time s-since you’re across the country, but, well, you know what I mean, I—" Tony’s adorable laugh interrupted Jaime’s rambling, which made Jaime smile fondly.

"I’d love to," Tony said, softly. "But I gotta go. I promised dinner with my roommate, so, um. I’ll talk to you later?"

"Y-Yeah, um, definitely," Jaime muttered, breathlessly. He couldn’t take the smile off his face. "B-Babe," he added, face even more red.

Tony giggled shyly, ending the conversation, “Later, babe.”

Jaime heard the phone click, then set his phone down on the bedside table. “OH MY GOD, VIC!” he exclaimed, running out of his dormroom and to the library.

——————————

Tony grinned, reblogging the song Jaime had sung for him a week ago.  _'guys!! listen to my boyfriend's song! it so good :)'_

Almost immediately, Tony started getting hundreds of messages saying,  _'you guys are dating?! OH MY GOD!!'_  or some other variation of the words.

Jaime had posted the song as a video per Tony’s request, but he was still extremely nervous. In fact, his shaking voice was more prominant in the video, but Tony thought it was cute as hell. Especially since Jaime was wearing a beanie in the video.

He looked down at his phone, feeling his desk vibrate when his phone did.  _'you're the reason my song has over a hundred notes huh? :p'_

_'maaaaybe c;'_

Jaime rolled his eyes, smiling.  _'i think we should talk sometime soon like face to face'_

_'so through skype? i think i'm free on friday :)'_

_'friday it is then, cutie ;)'_


End file.
